Dralthi
Description This fighter is the first of a long line of Kilrathi fighters based on the same basic frame. The design has changed greatly over the fighter's history and is one of the longest designs in service of the Kilrathi military. The latest model, produced after the Battle of Earth is considered a quite dangerous opponent. The basic design concept of the fighter was a medium fighter design which was both cheap and easy to mass produce. There were severe losses of medium fighters when the fighter was ordered by the instruction of the Emperor. Unfortunately the fighter was not up to the standards of comparable Confederation standards. It was never a favorite fighter among Kilrathi pilots. While the twin lasers had greater range than the mass drivers on the Scimitar, the heavy guns of the Confederation medium fighter were far more effective in most situations. As well, the Kilrathi medium fighter was extremely lightly armored and could take few hits. When the Confederation Rapier class fighter entered service, the Dralthi became effectively completely obsolete. The fighter did have some good points such as being extremely maneuverable and armed with four long range missiles. As well, the fighter carries three space mines which it can drop when needed. Only the Confederation Raptor class heavy fighter carries a mine and only carries a single mine. The fighter's top end acceleration with auxiliary thruster engaged is slightly less than that of the Scimitar. Newer versions of the fighter both improved the armor and shields of the fighter to the point where later fighters were much more dangerous opponents. It is believed by Confederation intelligence that all old models of the Dralthi medium fighter have either been retired or been upgraded to later marks, especially the Dralthi II. The most current version is the Dralthi IV medium fighter. Still, Confederation intelligence has a handful of these old medium fighters which they managed to capture from the Kilrathi. For many years, the Dralthi was retired and instead the Kilrathi operated the Drakhri, a very similar fighter design.Dralthi Medium Fighter on Kitsune Specification *Model Type: Dralthi Medium Starfighter *Crew: One *Speed: **Driving on the Ground: Not Possible. **Sublight: Has a special sublight engine that allows the ship to travel up to 40 percent of the speed of light. Fighter can accelerate/decelerate at the rate of 0.8 percent of light per melee maximum. Fighter has auxiliary thrusters which can be used a maximum of 15 minutes before fuel is exhausted. On auxiliary thrusters, the fighter has a maximum acceleration of 1.4 percent of light per melee maximum. **Atmospheric Propulsion: The fighter is fairly aerodynamic and is quite capable in an atmosphere. As a result, the fighter can achieve escape velocity (Mach 32.6 / 25,053 mph / 40,320 kph) but normally operates at Mach 6.54 (4,846.7 mph / 7,800 kph) or less. The fighter also has Gravitic propulsion systems enabling it to leave an atmosphere even at low velocities. *Maximum Range: Effectively unlimited by internal fuel (10 year duration) although auxiliary thruster range is limited to approximately 15 minutes. Fighter uses a very small fusion cell system for power systems. The fighter carries one week of consumables for fighter's crew. *Length: 91.86 feet (28.0 meters) *Height: 29.20 feet (8.9 meters) *Width: 95.47 feet (29.1 meters) *Weight: 15.54 tons (14 metric tons) unloaded *Power System: Fusion power supply with a 10 year duration. *Cargo: Small (1.5ft x 1.5ft x 2ft) Storage Space for emergency equipment/weapons. *Market Cost: 19.3 million credits (Used fighters can sometimes be purchased at a reduced price.) Weapon Systems *Dual Laser Cannons: These cannons are mounted on the wings of the starfighter. While extremely long ranged, the damage of the weapons is less than most other Confederation and Kilrathi weapons. When compared to Phase World weaponry, the lasers inflict less damage than those on most C.A.F. Starfighters but have a much longer range. The cannons can be fire individually or in pairs. **Maximum Effective Range: 3,106.8 miles (5,000 km) in space and 15.5 miles (25 km) in an atmosphere. **Mega Damage: 1D6x10 per cannon and 2D6x10 for both cannons **Rate of Fire: Equal to pilots hand to hand (Usually 4 or 5). **Payload: Effectively Unlimited. *Missile Pylons (4): On the underbelly of the fighter are four missile racks that allows the fighter to carry missiles. Individual pylons must carry all the same type ordnance but each pylon may carry different types of ordnance. Long Range Missiles has a top speed of Mach 20 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 8% of light per turn (faster than any starship). Medium Range Missiles has a top speed of Mach 15 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 6% of light per turn. Since starships will no longer engage at rock throwing distances, whether weapons can be shot down is calculated from the speed of target, launcher, and missile. When drive goes dead, missile will still cruise unless set to self destruct but has very low odds of hitting starships (Great for hitting bases and planets because target does not move and missile when dead at -25% to detect.) Missiles can be launched on multiple targets simultaneously and all missiles are normally considered smart missiles. **Maximum Effective Range: Long Range Missiles range is 3,400 miles (5470 km) in an atmosphere and 1,800,000 miles (2,897,000 km/9.7 light seconds) in space, and Medium Range Missiles range is 160 miles (257.5 km) in an atmosphere and 80,000 miles (128,750 km/0.43 light seconds). **Mega-Damage & Properties: See Revised Phase World Missile tables (Long Range Fusion does 2D4x100 MDC). **Rate of Fire: One at a time or in volleys of two, three, or four missiles. **Payload: One Long Range Missile or two Medium Range Missile each hard point. *Porcupine Mines (3): On a rear firing mount, the fighter mounts three mines. The mine is usually dropped directly in the path of a pursuing fighter. The mine has a small drive which decelerates the mine slowly but does not have the acceleration of a true missile. The Mine accelerates 0.5% of light per turn in space. Mines cannot be used in an atmosphere. Warhead of mine is treated like that of a long range missile. **Maximum Effective Range: 2,000 miles (3,220 km) in space. **Mega-Damage & Properties: See Revised Phase World Missile tables (Long Range Fusion does 2D4x100 MDC). **Rate of Fire: One at a time. **Payload: Three References Category:Wing Commander Saga Category:Kilrathi Category:Medium fighters Category:Non FTL Fighters Category:Needs Picture